you look beautiful, zero
by Sumeragi Varan
Summary: Zero yang udah mencak-mencak sendiri karena besok ulangan mendadak. Disaat itu pun kaname muncul dan mereka pun terbawa suasana romantis yang berujung…YAOI. Lemon/lime. Pairing: KanamexZero. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Vampir Knight itu punya Hino Matsuri

**Ya ampun… lagi ulangan umum sempet-sempetnya gw bikin ini fanfict. Ini fanfict sebelumnya saia sudah diskusi dengan kawand saia, tasya. Dan kebetulan juga teman saia, cylon, ngerequest untuk bikin fanfict vampire knight. Yah… dengan kesenggangan seratus persen ini akhirnya saia membuat fanfict ini. **

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight itu punya Hino Matsuri. Saia ini salah satu penggemar komiknya. Tapi kalau anda menemukan cerita ini berubah menjadi yaoi, pastinya itu bukan punya Hino Matsuri, melainkan punya saia.**

**Pairing: KanamexZero **

**Summary: Zero yang udah mencak-mencak sendiri karena besok ulangan mendadak. Disaat itu pun kaname muncul dan mereka pun terbawa suasana romantis yang berujung…YAOI. Lemon/lime. Pairing: KanamexZero. Oneshot.**

**WARNING: Lemon/lime. Bagi yang ga suka yaoi, janganlah engkau membacanya. Fanfict ini saya anjurkan untuk para fujoshi. Dan ini fanfict bukan untuk anak yang masih dibawah umur. Ini fanfict untuk 17 tahun keatas…**

**Just read it and review…**

Malam itu terlihat si zero sedang berkutat dengan buku matematikanya. Sedari jam 06.30 dia sudah stand by didepan meja belajarnya karena besok dia ada ulangan mendadak.

"buktikan bahwa segitiga siku-siku sama sisi tidak mungkin ada…", kata zero yang sedang mengerjakan soal matematika yang ngejelimet itu. Zero pun mencari jawaban dari soal itu dan sampai akhirnya..

"ARGH!! Soal macam apa ini?! Mana hasilnya ga ketemu lagi. Cih!", teriak zero yang udah stress nyari jawaban yang dari tadi ga ketemu.

Zero yang dari tadi udah ngedekem dimeja belajarnya terlihat begitu stress. Yaah.. emang sih, siapa sih yang ga stress kalau misalkan besok tiba-tiba ulangan matematika mendadak? 10 dari 7 orang mengatakan, kalau matematika itu memang pelajaran yang bisa membuat otak pusing 7 keliling. Begitupun juga yang dirasakan zero yang hampir jantungan saat yuki bilang kalau besok ulangan matematika mendadak. Dunia bagaikan mau runtuh. Yah itulah derita kami para siswa… deritanya tiada akhir. Okeh… zero yang sedari tadi nyari jawaban itu soal akhirnya nyerah juga.

Zero melempar bukunya kearah kasurnya, "argh… dah ah! Stress gw kalau gini caranya. Dasar guru tak tau diri!! Seenaknya aja mutusin kalau besok ulangan matematika. Sial!!", zero pun udah komat-kamit ga jelas (syndrome orang lagi stress kayak gini nih). Disaat zero sedang komat-kamit, dari arah jendela kamar zero terdengar suara…

"wah… wah… sepertinya sicantik ini (siapa?) lagi pusing nih buat ulangan besok", seseorang itu pun masuk kekamar zero lewat jendela samping televisi. Sepertinya zero pun tak asing lagi dengar suara yang satu ini.

"kaname…kamu itu yaa, seenaknya aja masuk kamar orang"

"hee… memangnya tidak boleh? Aku hanya ingin melihat kamu belajar kok.", kata kaname yang saat itu sangat terlihat ganteng dengan memakai kemeja putih yang tidak semua kancingnya ia kancingkan dan memakai jeans warna hitam. Kaname terlihat begitu perfect –dan sexy- malam itu. (okeh… anda bisa memikirkan sendiri kan??)

"huh… alasan aja bisanya. Lama-lama jendelanya aku pasang jebakan baru tau rasa kau.", kata zero mengancam

"haha… jangan gitu donk.", kaname berjalan kearah zero. "gimana belajarnya? Bisa?", Tanya kaname lembut

"yah… gini lah. Dari tadi ngerjain soal tapi ga nemu jawabannya. Cih! Dasar guru sialan!!", zero pun mulai komat-kamit lagi.

Kaname tersenyum melihat tingkah laku zero yang bikin dia kelihatan makin cantik, "mau aku ajarin apa?", Tanya kaname

"Ga usah deh. Lagian aku juga udah capek dari tadi melototin buku terus."

"haha… yasudah-yasudah.",

malam itu suasana kamar zero memang sangat romantis dan dilengkapi dengan cahaya rembulan yang sangat indah. Sepertinya kaname terhanyut dengan suasana dikamar zero sampai akhirnya dia membungkukan badannya sejajar dengan tubuh zero dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah zero. Zero kaget melihat wajah kaname yang beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya.

"ka…kaname..",

Sebelah tangan kaname memegang dagu zero. Kaname pun mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah zero, perlahan tapi pasti bibir mereka bertemu. Zero sedikit mengerang saat kaname memperdalam ciumannya itu. Zero pun membuka mulutnya agar kaname bisa bermain-main dengan lidahnya. Ciuman itu pun semakin panas. Mereka berdua terus melumat satu sama lainnya. Akhirnya mereka melepas ciuman karena ingin mengambil nafas. Mereka berdua terlihat terengah-engah karena ciuman tadi.

"malam ini kau terlihat begitu cantik..", kata kaname lembut. mendengar itu wajah zero langsung memerah.

"berhentilah memanggilku 'cantik'. Aku merasa risih mendengarnya", kata zero dengan muka yang memerah

kaname tersenyum, "tapi itu memang benar. Bagiku kau adalah orang yang tercantik". Kaname pun ingin memulai ciuman lagi. Zero yang sepertinya sudah terbawa oleh suasana romantis ini akhinya menyerahkan semuanya kepada kaname. Kaname memulai ciuman yang panas itu lagi. Tidak berlangsung lama, ciuman kaname semakin lama semakin turun keleher zero. Sayup –sayup desahan zero pun terdengar.

"aah…aaah….ka…kaname", kata zero sambil sedikit mendesah. Kaname menyudahi ciuman dileher zero yang meninggalkan bekas merah dileher zero. Akhirnya kaname pun menggendong zero ketempat tidur. Ditepi tempat tidur mereka berdua sempat bertatapan. Tatapan penuh gairah. Kaname pun membisikan sesuatu ditelinga zero.

"kau tak marah aku melakukan ini?", Tanya kaname yang mungkin sudah seratus persen terbakar gairah.

Setelah kaname membisikan itu zero tidak bergeming sekalipun. Kaname menunggu jawaban dari zero. Sampai akhirnya zero pun mengangguk. Zero langsung memeluk leher kaname dan menciumnya. Ciuman yang panas itu pun terulang kembali. Tangan kaname mulai menjelajahi tubuh zero. Kaname memasukan tangannya kedalam kaos yang dipakai zero dan mulai menjelajahi tubuh zero.

"….nnggghhhh…", terdengar erangan zero.

Kaname pun langsung menidurkan zero. Kaname melepas ciumannya dan mencium kening zero.

"malam ini kau terlihat begitu menggoda…", kata kaname tersenyum.

Muka zero langsung memerah, " hentikan perkataanmu tadi. Itu membuat aku malu…"

Kaneme mencium leher zero, "tapi itu benar. Malam ini kau begitu menggoda, begitu bergairah…". Kaname mulai melucuti pakaian yang masih dikenakan zero dan melemparkannya entah kemana. Setelah ia lucuti pakaian zero, kaname langsung mencium bahu zero dan makin lama turun kedada zero. Sementara itu tangan kaname sudah mulai liar menjelajahi tubuh bagian bawah zero. Zero mendesah berat saat kaname memegang 'bagian terlarang' milik zero.

"ka… kaname… he…hentikan… aahhh….", erangan zero itu membuat kaname makin bergairah mendengarnya. Sebelum kaname melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi, kaname mencium bibir kaname lembut.

"kau sudah siap dengan ini??..", Tanya kaname. Zero hanya mengangguk. Kaname pun langsung melucuti celana yang dikenakan zero. Setelah selesai melucuti celana zero dan sekarang zero tidak mengenakan apa-apa, kaname langsung bermain babak berikutnya. Tangan kaname pun langsung membelai 'bagian terlarang' zero lagi dan ciuman kaname mulai kebawah dimana disitu ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat kaname makin bergairah. Entah sampai kapan kaname akan menikmati tubuh zero. Dan disaat itu juga terdengar erangan-erangan dari zero.

--

**Paginya…**

"huaaaaaaa!!", teriak zero. "gw kesiangan!!".

Mendengar teriakan zero, otomatis kaname yang berada disampingnya langsung bangun.

"ada apa zero?", Tanya kaname yang masih sedikit mengantuk.

"gara-gara kau aku jadi kesiangan nih!", omel zero. cepat-cepat zero langsung kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"hee??... salah aku?", kata kaname yang tidak sama sekali memangsang muka bersalah.

Karena sudah kesiangan, zero pun mandi koboi yang cuma beberapa menit mengingat dia sudah kesiangan dan hari ini pun ulangan matematika. Setelah keluar zero pun langsung mengambil baju seragam yang ada dilemarinya.

"kamu buru-buru amat sih?", Tanya kaname.

"yaiyalah buru-buru!! Bisa-bisa aku ga ikut ulangan nih!", kata zero. Zero pun langsung mempersiapkan buku-buku pelajarannya dan bergegas pergi menghadapi hari terburuknya. Sebelum zero keluar dari kamarnya, kaname menarik tangan zero dan menciumnya. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"ka… kaname…apa-apaan sih kamu?", muka zero langsung memerah.

Kaname tersenyum, "itu ciuman keberuntungan loh. Siapa tau kamu bisa mengerjakan ulangan dengan lancar."

"aku bisa ngerjain ulangan aku ya itu tergantung akunya! Kamu ini emang selalu cari-cari kesempatan aja deh.", omel zero. "yaudah yaa… aku udah kesiangan nih!", zero pun langsung melesat pergi dan meninggalkan kaname yang berada dikamarnya.

"haha… kalau marah dia semakin cantik", kata kaname. Kaname berjalan menuju kasur zero dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

**Akhirnya selesai juga dah. Beeeh… gara-gara ngelanjutin ini fanfict gw jadi lupa belajar. Aiiiih… doakan saia ya semoga nilai-nilai ulangan saia bagus-bagus!! Seminggu kemarin saia menghadapi ulangan umum yang merupakan mimpi buruk!! **

**For cylon: nih dah gw kabulkan requestan lo. Hehehe…**

**For tasya: gileeee… dari kesenggangan kita berdua smsan yang mendiskusikan kanamexzero akhirnya gw bikin juga fanfict mereka berdua. Kesenggangan yang menghasilkan fanfict… ayeah!!**

**Bagi kalian yang membaca…**

**Jangan lupa review yaaaa…**

**Saia sangat membutuhkan review-review anda semua…**

**Jadi review… review… review… REVIEW!!**


End file.
